


Pros and Cons

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ectoplasm, F/M, Height Differences, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Main character's name is Mai, One Night Stands, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Seamstress OC, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), military Papyrus, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is always a pro to a con. With that said, there was always a con to a pro. The list goes on and on, in the end does it make it worth it?





	1. Con: You’re a Light Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I by no means own Undertale nor do I own Underfell. I only own the original characters that appear in the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking is always a bad idea. Drinking and being left alone with a stranger is a bad idea. Doesn't help that you find said stranger attractive even though he's a skeleton monster.
> 
> How much have you drunk anyway?

She’s not the type to be found at the bar in some club, especially on a Saturday night. She’s the type to just huddle up in her room trying to catch on sleep before Monday slams itself right into her face again. “Mai is a good girl and just stays home,” that’s what’s always said about her from everyone that knew her.

Instead she’s in some random nightclub on a late Saturday night, abandoned at the bar while the rest of her friends go off with strangers to the dance floor. She has become that one lone girl at the bar just drinking her troubles away….

The overcrowded club with sweaty strangers pressing up against her back as she sits at the bar makes her cringe. The loud techno music and awful dubstep remixes make her head pound more than the alcohol as the DJ yells, “Yo yo yoooo party people!” and “Work it ladies, work it!” over and over…

But she can only blame herself for coming here.

She was the one who accepted her friends’ invitation to get out of the house and to have a night out at this club.

She needed a change of pace.

A break from her routine.

She even dug into the depths of her closet to pull out a simple black sleeveless mini dress that clung to her curves as nonexistent as they often were in her normal clothes. She found a pair of bright red sheer stockings to cover her legs and tugged on a pair of her only black stiletto heels on her feet. Why she bought them or when, she didn’t care since at that moment she was aiming more for appearance than function. Her lipstick was a bright red and she had even curled her black hair instead of letting it stay limp over her shoulders.

She looked so different when she had left the house, her friends all applauded her in the middle of the street for choosing such a flashy outfit. The attention made her smile and she felt confident about herself…

Yet here she was again, away from the action and keeping to herself as everyone else partied.

She felt like crap and was sitting at the bar, alone, with only alcohol as her companion. Her dress felt too tight and she realized how ridiculous she must look…Her hair at this point was going back to being completely straight and her lipstick was slowly fading off her lips the more she drank.

She gently taps at her half empty fifth, or was it her seventh, drink before letting out a little giggle. Why should she keep count on how much she drank? Chances were her friends might forget her last minute whenever they left, and she’d be passed out at the counter.

The whole night was a horrible decision, but the temptation to drink until her mind was blurred overcame rational thought. She crosses her arms and rests her forehead on the cool surface as she lets out a sigh.

She only had herself to blame for agreeing in helping out the boutique. The small little shop had been passed down in the family for generations; the current owner was her mother who even opened a small tailoring section for her specifically to work in.

Honestly it was no surprise.

Her only redeeming talent was sewing, but not like her mother. She had a knack for sewing up tears in clothing and alternating them to fit. Repairing was her real skill, but that was all she was good for. She was nothing like her mother who could make and design clothing; she could only sew up things that were ripped.

Her mother had gone on vacation for the week and she was left in charge of the whole shop until she returned. Too many customers had dumped orders left and right, many she couldn’t take and had to insist to customers to wait until her mother returned. The few regulars of the boutique were kind and patient, but many others were not happy. She had endured many verbal disputes with angry mothers who wanted their children’s’ Halloween costumes done right away.

A few brides were furious that she was behind on their alterations.

Even the employees who had been so kind and courteous around her suddenly began to act up against her when her mother left. A few called out last minute and many took multiple breaks she knew were not allowed. Whether it was because she wasn’t the owner and just her daughter they were obviously pushing her around. Who could blame them after all?

She was a doormat and she couldn’t enforce authority against them without the threat they would quit. Mai was not at all the definition of intimidating; she was petite and tiny with long black hair that curtained her face. She didn’t try to look at them in the eyes and could tell just trying to convey anger was met with sneers or just a laugh.

In the end she let them do as they pleased, and her lack of action had drained her.

Slowly she raised her head and grasped her glass in shaking fingers to drink it all in one gulp.

Her mother would be returning back Monday morning…

And she could just hear the disappointment in her voice.

She wasn’t like her brother who had joined the military and was doing well much more than she was. A struggling college dropout who’s only way of living and talent was fixing other people’s clothes.

She raises her hand a bit towards the bartender, “Another shot please,” she manages to speak up over the music as he takes away the empty glass and nods. She glances over her shoulder at the crowds of people on the dance floor before resting her head again on the counter.

Her friends were most definitely either dancing or making out with someone considering it had been a good forty minutes since they had last checked on her. Unlike her, they were regulars here at this club and often enough had giggled that they might actually go home with another lucky single club goer for the night.

Hopefully she wouldn’t be completely abandoned…Ah, who was she kidding with that, they were going to leave her there at the bar alone and probably forget until they were midway naked with whoever they took home…

She lifts her head as the bartender sets the glass in front of her, “Thank you,” her fingers wrap around the cool glass before tilting her head back to drink.

“YOU’VE BEEN DRINKING SINCE YOU’VE ARRIVED HERE HUMAN, IS THAT WISE?”

The voice makes her stop drinking and she sets the glass down hard on the counter, “No, not really…”

“THEN WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO DO SO?”

“Helps,” was her reply before she let out a chuckle, “Have you been staring at me as I drink since you came to the bar?” It’s meant as a joke, to get him to leave her alone and in peace with her drinking.

“YES.”

The blunt answer makes her go quiet from her chuckling and she finally turns her head to face the stranger beside her.

A skeleton monster stares right back at her.

Ah….

He’s tall, very tall and it takes her a moment to realize he towers over her that she must tilt her head a little even if it makes her dizzy. His bones are sharp and edgy that makes her eyes stray over how detailed they are. He’s wearing all black and she notices how that turtleneck of his clings to his body to show how broad he is.

Her face feels a little warm before she quickly turns away, sipping her drink, “SURPRISED?”

“Yes…But not because of what you’re thinking.”

“OH?”

“…You’re attractive.”

Maybe the alcohol was hitting her harder than she thought. Her mouth and tongue weren’t…That loose, which was probably the best her drunk mind could come up with. Her face feels a bit warm and she looks away from him, clearing her throat. “Ah…I guess I am a bit drunk.”

“QUITE OBVIOUS.”

“Alcohol is liquid courage and the best truth serum there is,” she replies back before closing her eyes and sighing, “It feels good though…For me to not really be grounded.”

“YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T BE DRINKING AS MUCH AS YOU HAD CONSIDERING YOUR FACE IS COMPLETELY RED,” the monster told her before huffing, “YOU ARE ALSO USING THE BAR AS THE ONLY MEANS OF STABILITY…IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU STOP.”

“Don’t wanna…”

“….CUT HER OFF,” the skeleton told the bartender and she couldn’t help, but feel her face get hotter and hid her face against the counter of the bar, “ARE YOU HERE ALONE?”

“Dunno anymore,” she manages to say even while keeping her head down, “Friends came with…Then they left. I think some of ‘em might be making out…So technically I wasn’t alone and now I am.” Her words are slurred and she’s talking much faster than she usually does, it’s enough to give her some idea she’s drunk.

The skeleton makes a sound and she lifts her head a little, regretting it as his face is very close to hers. Bright red eye lights look at her and she feels even hotter as he keeps looking at her so carefully. He was…So…close….

Alcohol was definitely liquid courage and before she could stop herself, she leaned forward to plant a kiss right on his cheek. The action making him jerk back and her letting out a gasp as she falls forward from her bar stool. Mai closes her eyes tight, ready for her body to hit the floor and laughter for being a damn drunkard who just kissed a stranger…

But it never comes.

Instead a pair of arms wrap around her and she’s pressed up against something, her hands settling on his waist as he keeps her from falling completely over. She can smell a very nice cologne…Something very spicy and sorta like…

“You’re drunk too.”

“…AND WHAT OF IT? I AM HOLDING MY TOLERANCE MUCH MORE THAN YOU HUMAN.”

“My name is Mai, sorta pronounced like ‘my,’ but it’s spelled with an a and an i,” she slurs out and laughs while her fingers cling to the fabric of his turtleneck and he grunts as she nuzzles against his chest, “You’re really broad for a skeleton…Are you all bones?”

“YES.”

The curt reply makes her want to just…Tug his shirt up, but he stands so stiffly that even if her mind isn’t rightly grounded, she knows that’s a big no no.

Instead she lets her head rest against his chest, or below it…

He really is super tall…

“I GET THAT A LOT, BUT I AM A MONSTER AFTER ALL…”

Oops, she hadn't meant to say that out loud...

“Well I’m tiny so I can’t say much,” she tells him and manages to lift her head up enough before groaning as she feels dizzy. Mai moves her head enough so she’s tilting her head back, chin resting on the very tip of his sternum and a smile on her lips, “It’s kinda…Nice…You’re hot.”

“…YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY DRUNK.”

“Says the guy who smells like alcohol too and was watching me.”

“I CANNOT…ARGUE WITH THAT.”

She watches him carefully, watches as he keeps holding her even when she’s practically leaning up against him. How his eyes don’t quite meet hers and glance around the club as if waiting for someone to appear. His jaw twitches too and his hands in his black leather gloves against her bare shoulders get tighter.

“You’re drunk too,” she giggles, “And were watching me…Do you find me pretty too?” The skeleton finally looks down at her and she stops giggling as he glares down at her. Even in the dimly lit club a usually frightful expression like that does the opposite to her…She feels hotter and she presses up against him making his glare fall away for a moment. She feels bold, alcohol and the heat of their bodies pressing up making her mouth open, “Hey…Wanna leave?”

Temptation for a change of pace, Mai can feel her heart beat harder in her chest as he starts to push her away…Only to stop when her fingers tighten on his wrists. She feels small, but also oddly bolder when she tugs him again to her.

“Let’s…Go to my place…”

“…OKAY.”

Maybe going out hadn’t been such a bad idea.


	2. Pro: Best One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might be a skeleton, but hot damn...Whatever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERFELL OR UNDERTALE!!!
> 
> Quick short update. Nothing too hot yet though.

Having her own apartment had been a blessing. She didn’t fear her family coming in unannounced to her room, or even needed to worry about making too much noise when she came home so late.

Hell…Mai living alone was the best without the fear of being caught by her family.

It was so worth making as much noise as possible as she kept her legs wrapped around the skeleton monster as he shoved her against a wall and kissed her. She let out a quiet moan of appreciation as she widened her mouth enough to allow his tongue in as their kisses deepened. Her skirt riding up her legs and her underwear soaked as his hands gripped her ass tightly as they kept kissing.

Even though they were both a little sober, he more than she, the heat from the club hadn’t died down. Mai wanted it and when they had stepped into her apartment, she had basically jumped right up into his arms once the door was locked.

She hadn’t even been taken aback too badly when he seemed to have manifested a glowing red tongue as they began to kiss.

“…MAGIC.”

That had been his answer to her five seconds of pause before pushing her up against the wall, making her moan as she kept clinging to him. Mai didn’t question anymore to that and continued to pull him as hard as she could against her body.

Sharp bones digging into her skin…

Heated breathes against each other's mouths…

Mai felt like she was on cloud nine as her lover roughly dragged her upward a bit against the wall. Her fingers gripping his shoulders as he pulls away from kissing her, and soon dragging his teeth against her neck. “Ahh,” her mouth falls open and her hips jolt up, “T-That’s-“

”YOUR NECK IS SENSITIVE HM?”

Mai let out a little whimper before dragging her fingers down his back as he began to nip at the skin, “B-Be careful.”

“NO MARKS?”

She nodded, despite wanting so bad to shake her head. She wanted him to mark her up and threw her head back as sharp teeth dragged down, “I’LL BE SURE NOT TO LEAVE ANY…”

“T-Thank you…”

“…PAPYRUS.”

“Papryus…”

His name rang a bell in her head for some reason, but she forgot as she could feel his hands travel up to her lower back and nearly fell if not for his arms quickly resting around her waist. She slowly lowered her legs down, his arms still around her as her own were wrapped around him.

Papyrus leaned forward, making her heartbeat more as she took a sharp inhale as he brushed against her cheek, “CHANGED YOUR MIND?”

“No.”

She could feel his jaw twitch and she could only guess he had smiled, “GOOD…BECAUSE I WOULD BE VERY DISAPPOINTED, MAI.” Her knees buckled and she felt her arousal grow by how low he spoke her name. Unwrapping her arms, she reached up, her fingers lightly running over smooth bone before allowing herself to feel the more edged bones of his cheeks.

Red eyes stared down as she began to pull him towards her bedroom, her eyes never leaving his as they disappeared through the threshold.

* * *

Mai woke up to her back being pressed up against a rather sturdy rib cage. Her bare back feeling warmth off his bones and a strong pair of arms securely wrapped around her stomach. Warm bones on her bare skin made her sigh lightly before turning around to face the skeleton in bed with her.

Papyrus only tightened his hold on her, but she noted how his eyes were slowly opening upon feeling her move.

“….good morning.”

“Morning…”

His voice sounded lower, quieter than it had been last night, and Mai lightly nuzzled up to his chest before groaning. Her whole body felt sore, but it was a sort of sore she had often times liked to feel…

Her arms slowly encircled around Papyrus’ neck, her body sliding up to lightly press a kiss to his forehead before trying to sit up. The skeleton let out a grunt before slowly detaching himself from her as she reached behind to grab her cell phone from the nightstand behind her.

Ten texts had been sent to her, all from her friends.

Five missed calls, one from her brother along with her friends.

It was a Sunday too so there really was no reason for her to feel too obligated to respond right away. She set her phone down before yawning, glancing over to Papyrus as he slowly rolled over to his side and began to sit on the edge of her bed. He leaned forward a bit, pressing his fingers against his forehead before reaching down to grab at his pants.

Mai turned away, her face feeling hot again as she caught sight of him standing up and quickly looked away. She pulled the blanket over her body before reaching out to grab something for her to wear off the floor. Her fingers found fabric and she grabbed it, “…ARE YOU BUSY TODAY?”

“O-Oh no,” she managed to answer as she tugged the large sweater over her head, “It’s Sunday so…I usually just stay at home.”

“I HAVE TO LEAVE, UNFORTUNATELY.”

She pauses, before nodding, “Oh I…I see. Um…Would it be possible though for you to have breakfast with me?” Mai cringes at the question, does she sound too desperate? She fiddles with the hem of her over-sized sweater as she continues to sit on the edge of her bed. She hears him walk around, standing in her peripheral with his arms crossed. In the daylight she notes just how much he stands out in her bedroom.

He looms over her, all sharp and in all black, against the pale-yellow walls of her room. His hip is cocked to the side as his arms are crossed, his red eye lights staring down at her. Her fingers lightly cease their tugging and she lifts her head up enough so she is fully able to lock eyes with him.

“SADLY…I CANNOT.”

“I….See,” Mai can’t stop her shoulders from lowering down at that and hanging her head. It was a one-time thing after all…It wasn’t like they were…Going to see each other again…

“MAY I SEE YOUR PHONE?”

She blinks before offering up her phone to him, taking care to quickly unlock it as Papyrus holds it up. She hears the faint sounds of buttons pushing before it is returned, his name and number on the screen.

“…CALL ME ANYTIME.” Her face and body feel hot as she feels a light kiss pressing on the top of her hair as he leaves the room.

Perhaps…Not the last time…


	3. Con: He’s…Your Brother’s Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother's home for a break...He brings a friend. A certain friend she already met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERFELL OR UNDERTALE!!!

Fingers pressed down against the fabric as she began to press down on the pedal of her sewing machine, bright red thread slowly mending up the tear of the skirt of the dress. Mai smiled to herself and hummed as she allowed herself to fall to her work. It was worth coming into the shop earlier than anyone else, she had a moment of peace before the wave of stress hit her.

She hesitates a moment, glancing towards the back door before looking down and sighing.

Her mother was going to get upset with just how…Poorly she had been in her absence. Mai could feel her stomach clench and she took a moment to take her foot off the pedal and closed her eyes. Making matters worse her brother was coming to visit and…

Her phone vibrated lightly on the table and she opens her eyes to see PAPYRUS come up on the screen.

**_[Papyrus]:_** **GOOD MORNING.**

Mai smiles before swiping her phone and began to type up a reply.

**You’re up early.**

** _[Papyrus]:_ ** ** SOME PEOPLE WOULD CALL IT EARLY; THIS IS MY NORMAL TIME TO BE AWAKE.**

**Are you on your way to work?**

** _[Papyrus]:_ ** ** YES.**

Mai can’t stop herself from smiling as she continues to text Papyrus back, feeling herself relax a bit as she becomes a bit absorbed in their conversation.

Even after he had left her apartment, he had messaged her upon his return to his own apartment. Remarking how she should take care of her body of any possible soreness from the night before and to eat properly. She had responded back promptly also reminding him to eat properly and to take care before heading to work the following day. The two had been strangers, but for some reason she felt that…She knew Papyrus.

It was an odd feeling, but one that Mai welcomed.

It wasn’t often she found someone she was so comfortable in speaking with so quickly, and it was nice.

** _[Papyrus]:_ ** ** AND WHAT OF YOU?**

**I work in my mother’s boutique. I’m working on a few articles of clothing to mend…I’m a tailor.**

** _[Papyrus]: _ ** **AH. THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE SEWING KIT IN YOUR ROOM.**

**My mother is the real seamstress. I just make sure things are adjusted and tears are sewn up.**

** _[Papyrus]:_ ** ** THAT IN ITSELF IS NOT SOMETHING TO THINK LOWLY OF. AT LEAST YOU ARE CAPABLE OF IT. I CANNOT FATHOM THE NUMBER OF TIMES I’VE RUN INTO SOMEONE WHO COULDN’T KNOW BASIC LIFE SKILLS…**

**Thank you, Papyrus ha ha. That helped me feel a bit better about myself.**

** _[Papyrus]:_ ** ** NEVER THINK LOWLY OF YOURSELF. YOU ARE…A NICE HUMAN MAI.**

She snickers at that and starts to type up a reply just as she hears the door begin to unlock before quickly pressing against the screen.

**Gotta go. Mother’s coming in. Talk to you later?**

** _[Papyrus]: _ ** **OF COURSE.**

She sets her phone down, exhaling just in time as the door swings open to reveal her mother, “Good morning Mo-“

“What is this I hear about being behind?”

“…Right,” Mai sighs quietly before getting up from her chair to walk over to her mother, hands nervously clasped together as she prepares herself for the onslaught to her self-esteem. Both were petite, but Mai was only a little taller than her mother. However, that didn’t stop making Mai want to cower with her mother’s gaze on her. She always felt like she was being picked apart by her mother’s dark eyes and she began to nervously dig her nails into her hands.

“Late? Behind?” Mai’s mother dropped her bag on the floor, “What happened? You know how the shop works right?”

“Y-Yes, but-“

“No excuses.”

Mai sighs, closing her eyes before nodding and lifting her head a bit as her mother sighed before undoing her jacket, “We’re going to do overtime…Make up for the losses.”

“Yes Mom,” Mai agreed as she began to walk over to the door and flip the sign over to open, “I’m…I’m really sorry. I tried really hard and-“

“We’ll talk about it later and figure it out,” Mai heard her mother say as she began to turn on the rest of the shop’s lights, “For now, focus on your work and just help me when I ask okay?” Mai nodded, sighing as she watched her mother disappear into the break room for a moment. Her whole body slouching forward as she began to head back to her little tailor space.

_“At least she wasn’t yelling at me, at least she didn’t say anything else,”_ Mai told herself as she began to power up her machine again, _“It’s better if she doesn’t add anything else…I really didn’t do a good job.” _Yet Mai couldn’t shake the undeniable heaviness in her chest for disappointing her mother. She was the oldest, but look at her…

Barely even capable of running the shop and didn’t want to go back to college…

Mai sighed quietly as she let her fingers grip the fabric of the dress lightly, adjusting it back to its proper place to start mending the tear again. She stopped a moment to glance at her cell phone resting on her table, her lips pulling upward as she remembers Papyrus’ text message. Brushing aside a few strands of her hair, Mai began to mend the dress again.

* * *

It struck Mai just how different the shop was when her mother was around compared to when she was left in charge. When Mai was left in charge, it had been silent and barely anyone was at their stations. Now it looked like the shop employees were rooted to their stations and hard at work. Customers who would yell at her were instead happily chatting with her mother who was all smiles.

Mai sighed quietly as she turned away from watching her mother give another customer a finished dress that Mai had struggled to finish last week. Her mother didn’t even bother asking why she had struggled in finishing its altering…She only sighed loudly before shaking her head to Mai.

One of the workers had paused in her sewing to glance over before throwing a smirk to Mai, she could only grit her teeth and accepted the disappointed look her mother gave her.

It was unfair…

At least they were back on track…

Mai stared at the dress on the mannequin before her, her eyes trying to find where else to pin before she began to set the alterations in place. She halted in her pinning as the phone from the front rang out, once…twice…

She sighed before quickly standing up, hurrying over to answer it as no one else seemed to bother…

“Hello, thank you for calling-“

“Hey sis!”

“….Bro?”

Her younger brother laughed on the other end, the sounds of cars accompanying him as he spoke again, “Yeah it’s me. Sorry, I figured you and mom had your phones on silent. You both working today?”

“As usual,” Mai replied as she looked over to her mother who was starting on another dress, “Where else would we both be on a Monday?”

“Oooh, bad huh?”

”It’s the usual,” Mai responded before taking out one book from the front desk’s drawer. Might as well check inventory while she chatted with him. Her younger brother, Matthew, was the apple of her mother’s eye. He was in the military and was stationed close by to home in one of the few monster and human bases. Matthew wasn’t like her in the least...Not a disappointment. He figured out his future and he was successful, where as she just stayed in a place that never was acknowledged...

Shaking her head and listening to Matthew, Mai skimmed over the page of the book and started to mark things down. “So, I’m off for about two weeks,” her brother told her, “So I’ll be home for my break.”

“Well that’s good,” she nodded a bit as she scribbled out the number of fabrics they needed to purchase soon, “Mom will be happy. You want me to give the phone to her?”

“No, no just let her know.”

“Got it,” Mai paused as she could faintly hear a car’s horn in the background, “Matthew, where are you exactly? Please tell me you’re not driving on the road while calling us.”

“Give me some credit sis,” her brother huffed, “And no, I’m not driving. I’m uh bringing a friend over with me so he’s driving.”

Friend?

Mai slowly put her pen down and crossed her arms, a frown forming on her lips as she listens to her brother’s voice on the other end. He sounded muffled; he was probably pressing the phone against his shoulder to keep her from hearing their conversation.

“Uh, actually,” Matthew spoke a bit louder, “Could you tell Mom about me bringing a friend over? We have time on our hands so we’re probably gonna drop in at the boutique before we do anything else.”

“Sure, anything else you need me to do?”

“Nope, that’s about it I guess,” her brother added with a laugh, “See you soon sis.”

“Later bro,” she responded before putting the phone back in its proper place before closing the book and tucking it back under the desk. On cue her mother walked over to her, “Was that Matthew?”

“Yeah, he’s coming by to visit the shop really quick,” Mai told her mother, “He’s bringing a friend too. He’s off for the next two weeks.” Her mother’s smile seems to take over half her face and Mai restrains herself. Matthew was the favorite...She had been expecting this. With her brother home though her mother wouldn’t be bothered by her or really pay much attention to her. A blessing and curse honestly, Mai shakes her head and turns away to go back to her section of the store.

Matthew would probably be crashing at the family house if all went well and she would be left alone. Only enduring required dinners back home if her mother wanted her too which was fine, Mai did miss her mother’s cooking.

Even if the dinner would be her brother getting the spotlight.

_“I’m a full-grown adult and I still have sibling envy,”_ she scolded herself as she began to work on a shirt, _“I shouldn’t think like that anymore…It’s sorta my fault, but still. At least he’s coming home.”_

Though she was quite curious about Matthew’s friend.

He rarely brought anyone with him to visit and Mai wondered what sort of friend her brother made while at the base. Mai had only met a handful, a mix of humans and monsters that had all regarded her politely though nothing more. Most never really spoke to her on social media nor asked for her own personal contact.

To bring someone to see them at the boutique was quite new.

Mai paused in her task with pinning the fabric of the shirt to glance over towards her phone, Papyrus hadn’t texted her since the morning. A part of her wondered what exactly he did while the other wanted to send him a text just to check on him. She shook her head quickly.

She shouldn’t bother him.

Soon her thoughts faded away as she focused to her work again.

Her fingers working quickly to pin the fabric in place, her scissors carefully sniping away at extra threads and the whirr of her sewing machine as she continued to work made her relax. Seeing the thread stitching up the fabric tight and making the garment back in its best condition as if it were new. As much as the skill wasn’t the best…At least it was hers.

Time went and Mai stopped as she heard the door open, right on cue her mother called for her.

“Mai!”

“Coming!” she quickly finished the last seam before quickly taking her scissors and cutting the thread off, “Give me a moment!”

“Mai!”

She sighed quietly before quickly folding up the dress and setting it aside, “Sorry!” Mai quickly combed her fingers through her hair, nerves growing as she heard Matthew and her mother speak loudly in the front of the shop. Taking a spare hair tie from her pocket she quickly tied her hair back. She took a moment to inhale loudly before quickening her steps as she heard her mother sigh loudly, “I’m here! I’m here!”

“Finally, Mai,” her mother tutted before smiling to Matthew, “Your brother is here!”

“I mean I called earlier Mom,” Matthew laughed as he hugged her, “Sorry for the short notice.”

“Oh, honey you know you can always come by!” her mother laughed as Mai kept her smile up, “Mai said you brought a friend?”

“Yeah, he’s just adjusting his parking,” Matthew glanced towards the door, “He’s pretty careful with it so he-Oh. Never mind he’s on his way in.” Mai turned as the door opened, before feeling a rush come over her.

Standing in a similar uniform as her brother, towering over her with red eye lights looking right at her.

“Mom, Mai, this is Papyrus.”

Shit.


End file.
